Don't You Forget About Me
by alyyycat
Summary: Fat Amy is joining the Barden Bellas, but has a difficult time following their strict customs—particularly the restrictions on dating Trebles. She looks at Bumper and sees everything she wants, but how is she to be with him with Aubrey on her back?
1. The Boy in the Back

On my way to the a Capella auditions, I see lots of other girls staring at me. I'm new to BU, so I knew I'd get attention for being such a sexy sight, but I'm no Lessie. I'd much rather get attention from some of the boys around here that have their eyes looking for a fat rump like mine. More to hold at night, right? I suppose no one can control their desires when a hot mama like me walks in.

I sign into the auditions and make my way to back stage. All of the other girls here are twigs and look at me like I just got kicked in the face by a kangaroo. Screw them, I'm gonna blow this place out.

My turn comes after a series of pitiful try-hards and one impressive African-American girl I'm sure is a lesbian. The hair is a give away as well as the obvious gawking at Aubrey, the Barden Bellas leader. Not to mention she was practically sniffing another girl's cleavage in the backstage area. She might as well come out with it. Lesbihonest.

I get up on the stage and look behind me.

"Oh," I say, disappointed, "there's no backup dancers? Okay."

I shake out my hands and push my breasts into place, standard for my mental preparation before knocking the socks off of an audience. I tap my foot a few times before feeling the lion rise from my stomach and into my throat.

"Since you've been gone! I can't breathe for the first time! I'm still moving along, yeah yeah! Thanks you you, now I get, I get what I want! Since you've been gone..."

The judges stare at me in disbelief.

"Crushed it," I mutter. I know I totally nailed that audition, they have to let me in to the Bellas. I won't take an offer from anyone else.

I suddenly notice a guy in the back of the auditorium. He's a stocky fellow with dark hair and a sneer permanently plastered to his round face.

I'm not sure what to make of him yet, but the feeling inside me is a positive one, so I assume he's alright.

I'm asked to leave the stage, so I decide to go grab some pizza because I'm starving. I cannot stop thinking about that boy in the back though. He is cute, but not the kind of cute that every girl would get drunk for. I suppose he is fat girl cute.

There's a difference between cute and fat girl cute. Cute is the kind of guy that girls have conniption fits over when they waltz up and buy them a drink. Fat girl cute is the kind that gets last pick over the bunch.

The kind of boy that would go after me.

But I'm proud of my size. I mean, for crimeny's sake, I call myself Fat Amy. The redhead at the Bellas' booth, Chloe, was shocked when I told her, but I have a feeling she admired it. She probably figured the confidence made me even sexier and she wanted that same confidence.

I could mentor her. Like in Star Wars.

Chloe, I am your mother. Now you know where you got your good looks from.

I wonder if Chloe is friends with the boy in the auditorium, until I remember something.

He's part of the Treblemakers.

Oh no. This can't be good.

I take a bite of my pizza and ponder on the thought of such rebellious thoughts. It can't be that much of a crime to have romantic thoughts on a Treble. I mean, it's not like I would be disclosing classified information or anything. This isn't the Manhattan Project, it's just singing. I decide that my feelings are rational as I finish off my pizza slice. I wasn't hungry enough for much more.

By the time I'm back in my dorm, I see that a letter has been slipped under the door.

Welcome to the Bellas, initiation is at 8:00 sharp. Don't be late.

-Aubrey

I figure that must mean that I'm in. I'm surprised that I didn't receive a letter from the other groups at the auditions, but I assume they thought they weren't worthy of my power. I'm pretty much the end of the line so they must have been intimidated.

I decide to pull on a red dress and a black jacket with some heels because I want to remember this night as the night I looked super hot being accepted into a group of my future backup singers. I heard about a party at the amphitheater for the initiates, so I plan on attending that as well. The boy from auditions will surely be there. He seemed like a party kind of guy.

Maybe he'd appreciate a fat girl rocking a red dress.

I start heading out the door with my head held high. If I can't have the "perfect body" then I can at least be proud of the one I have. I reach the auditorium just in time to grab a scarf and join the line beside a girl I met at the activities festival, Beca. She doesn't seem too thrilled to be here.

First, we had to drink "the blood of our sisters," which was terrible in taste.

"Place your scarf in your right hand," Aubrey said, standing in the front.

She went through this oath that sounded like that of a cult. The whole time, I'm just looking forward to the party, but then Aubrey states that we are not to have sexual relations with a Treble, my world comes to a stop.

I don't know this boy's name or anything about him, but I know that there is something there. I felt it when our eyes locked. It's not much to go by, but it's more than I ever hoped for from a guy the likes of him.

I just hope that I can get around this oath.


	2. Aca-Initiation

We show up at the initiation party at around nine o'clock and I spot the Treble guy immediately. I make my way over to the keg for a drink and he watches me take a sip. I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles slightly. I decide to walk away and join Beca but she's talking to a boy—I recognise him from auditions. I awkwardly make my way over to the seats and stand there looking around for someone to talk to.

That's when he walks up to me.

"You are seriously the grossest human being I've ever met," he says to me. At first I'm shocked by how rude he is, but I gather my wit quickly.

"Well you're no panty dropper yourself," I retort with a smirk.

He stares at me for a moment trying to process the word slap he just recieved.

"I have a feeling we should kiss, is this a good feeling or an incorrect one?"

Whomp, that's shocking.

"Well, I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think mmmm, better not."

I feel like shutting him down like this is the best way to be loyal to my new sisters, but I wish I could take him up on the offer. With much remorse, I make my way over to Aubrey who is all alone.

"So who's that?" I ask her, pointing out the boy I had just spoken to.

"Oh," she says, "that's Bumper. He's the leader of the Trebles. Just about he biggest dip-wad you will ever meet and severely arrogant. If there's one Treble I can say I hate the most, it would be him."

"Ohhhh." I sigh and look around a bit.

"You know," I say to her, "there are ten of us which means that one of us is probably a lesbian."

"You think?" she says. "Which one do you think it is?"

I look around for a moment and spot Cynthia-Rose with Stacie again, staring down her shirt quite curiously. Then again, Stacie was asking for it letting her boobs fall out of her slutty top.

"My bet is on Black Beauty."

Aubrey looks over at them and grimaces. She seems to be getting uncomfortable, so I offer to grab her a drink.

"No thanks," she says.

I stand to get myself a shot and by the time I'm back, she's gone. I guess your first real conversation with someone shouldn't be about lesbians.

I decide that I'm going to go back to my dorm and sleep some before our first Bellas meeting. My vocal chords need rest and alcohol to stay alive. Well, maybe not so much the alcohol, but it still keeps me on edge.

When I get to my dorm, my roommate is already asleep. She and I have never had a conversation because she is either out or sleeping. I don't even remember her name, which was on our room assignment. I suppose it doesn't matter since I will be at Bella rehearsals constantly and she will be out doing...whatever she does.

I change into some night clothes and slip into bed. My mind continues racing about Bumper. Sure, he was full of himself, but maybe there's something deeper. Maybe there's something more to him that makes him cold like this.

Since I'm obviously not getting to sleep any time soon, I hop out of bed and decide to take a walk. I see that the part has ended and everyone has gone back to their rooms. Good, I didn't want to—

"Watch it dip—oh. Hey." I slightly recognise the voice.

I realise that Bumper ran into me. He's slightly drunk, but I'm no better.

"Hey yourself," I say back.

"So what was that about at the party?"

"Oh, uhh, we just don't associate with Trebles. That's all."

"That stupid oath. I've heard about it. Aubrey is full of crap. She's just angry that we won Nationals last year and she blew it. Literally. Her lunch was everywhere."

I laugh at this. I watched it live and it was hilarious. Cookie toss.

"You're funny," I say.

He smiles at me.

"I was never given a clear answer on whether we should kiss or not."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"How about that, hot shot?"

I see his ears and face turn slightly red in the pale light, but he's smiling still. He steps toward me and grabs my face, pulling me in and kissing me. His lips are soft and he tastes like cheap beer, but it feels wonderful.

I pull back realising that anyone could be watching. Aubrey could be just around the corner with her laser vision. The biscuit doesn't know privacy. At least Chloe undermines it for the greater good. Beca told me Chloe walked in on her in the shower to convince her to join the Bellas. No, she's not the best singer—we all know who that is, cough—but she's pretty good.

Bumper looks at me and asks what's wrong.

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"I'm a Treble Maker. It's in the pun."

"But the Bellas is my life right now. I could be kicked out if they see us."

"Why are you so worried, Amy?"

How'd he know my name? I don't know if I should be scared or endeared. Oh, auditions. Right.

"Because I still want my life."

He looks at me intently. "Then live a little."

What happens next is something I won't repeat because I could have my vocal chords ripped out by wolves. But let's just say that was the first time I had ever done something rebellious that felt completely right.


	3. Treble is Stirring

"As you might have noticed," Aubrey says at rehearsals, "Kori is no longer with us. Last night, she was treble-boned."

I suck in my breath, hoping no one notices.

"Wait, that oath was serious?" Beca spits out.

"Dixie Chick serious," Aubrey tells her.

My head goes foggy while I remember last night with Bumper. I had been treble-boned, I should admit to it before Aubrey finds out. I wonder what happened to Kori. Maybe Aubrey bit out her vocal chords herself. She is kind of vicious.

"Turn in your scarf and go," Aubrey says to Mary Elise. I just snapped out of my thoughts in time to see yet another Bella get kicked for having sex with a Treble. I figure that being kicked now would be a tragedy since no one will be blessed with hearing my angelic vocals. They'd be lost without me.

So I hold my tongue.

We do a lot of dance practice. I recognise the choreography and music from last year's competition. What a biscuit. She's using us for a comeback. Meh, no matter. I'll upstage her. I'm obviously going to be the centre of attention since I take up the most room. Perks of being a fat girl.

Aubrey releases us from rehearsals and I check my phone.

Hey there, beautiful. Come by the Treble house today. I miss you.

-Bumper

I moan quietly wondering how I'm going to deal with facing him after last night. I woke up with him and a hangover and had to scramble out of the door to make it to rehearsal. He is the leader of the Trebles so it doesn't matter if he's late.

By the time I get to Bumper's room, he's already laying on the bed with room for me. I crawl up next to him and he gives me a kiss.

"Where'd you go this morning?" he asks. "I was looking forward to waking up to you."

"Ahhhhh, just a Bellas rehearsal."

"Oh. That. You know, they'll kick you out if they find you here."

"That's what I tried to tell you last night. But you told me 'Ah, Amy, live a little!'"

"Well it's kind of a blur."

"This hangover is a block."

Bumper brushes my stiff, blonde hair out of my face.

"We could try it sober." I feel my whole body go stiff.

"Uhhhhh, ahhhhh, actually, I've got somewhere to be. Catch ya later, crocodile."

With that, I left him stranded in his bedroom. I don't regret it, it was the right thing to do. If I'm banged by a Treble again, I may not luck out so well. But then again, they don't expect the fat girl to be getting any. Just to be safe, I remind myself to stay clear.

I find myself making my way down to the record store/radio station where Beca works. She says she just stacks CDs all day, so I assume it's okay to talk to her. And she's the only Bella I can trust.

"So, Beca," I say to her.

"I don't have money, I don't have food, and I don't have any good advice," she says without looking up from her stack. "I assume you're here for me to listen?"

"Actually yes."

"Well then, spit it out."

"Bumper and I had sex last night."

Beca almost drops her Stevie Wonder album to the floor. She closes the door and the windows and looks at me.

"You got hot with the leader of the Trebles?"

I look at my toes. "In a way that may have most of the truth. We were drunk, he kissed me, and BANG! He and I are in bed living the American Dream."

She gives me a grimace. "I think you've got the American Dream idea all wrong. Nonetheless, what're you going to do if Aubrey finds out?"

"You won't tell her will you?" I look deeply at her so she will know I'm serious.

"Of course not, that would be treason. You're my best friend on that team—I suppose it's a team. I could never betray you like that."

"Thank you so much," I say, hugging her.

"Okay," she protests, "that's enough. I just want details. I want to know everything." She's sitting on the edge of the table, her hands folded in faux interest.

"Well..."


	4. Aca-Shut Down

From: bootybump337

where u bn?

From: fatsliceamy

i can't do this. killin the sistrhood

From: bootybump337

amy, i luv u

From: fatsliceamy

no u don't. uve known me 4 a week

From: bootybump337

babe...

From: fatsliceamy

plz try and understand

From: fatsliceamy

have a gr8 life, panty dropper

From: bootybump337

amy, don't

From: bootybump337

plz stay w me

From: bootybump337

i wanna b w u

From: fatsliceamy

u kno I wann 2, but if the crackn finds out, ill b done 4

From: bootybump337

i don't c y it matters tht much...

From: fatsliceamy

bc this is important 2 me

From: bootybump337

and im not?

From: fatsliceamy

u r, but i luv singing

From: bootybump337

what bout me?

From: fatsliceamy

u can't luv a man u just met

From: bootybump337

way 2 quote, now luv me

From: fatsliceamy

bye, bumper


	5. Pact and Unpact

"So now I feel super terrible about it because I really did like him, but with the Treble Popo coming around, I don't want to lose my spot on the Bellas."

"Amy, you're probably doing the best thing," Beca assures me. I came to her for advice because I haven't got anyone else I can trust to not turn me in to the Bella Nazi. We're in the radio station where she works so we can assure its safe. It's been a couple of weeks since the online episode with Bumper went down and since, we've bombed our first gig. Tonight is the Riff Off and I'm starting to get unnecessarily nervous to see Bumper. I know he and I won't talk, but seeing him is intimidating.

"I know, but I wish it was the worst thing. I wish I could just be with him."

"I know how you feel," she says.

"Whatcha mean?" I ask.

"It's nothing."

"I told you about getting Treble-boned by the leader himself, you can tell me about this. Now spill."

"Jesse..."

"Are you guys—?"

"Gah no! We're just...never mind, I just wish I could be with him honestly. He's the first guy that has actually made me want to be liked."

"I see it in your eyes, you want him."

"You want Bumper."

"Well there's no taking any of this back," I say, looking at my actions with regret.

"We need to spit on it."

"Trust me, you don't want any of this spit."

"It's custom, come on."

Beca spits into her palm and I reluctantly do the same. I hate the feeling, it's thick and gross. What's worse is she holds her hand out and motions for me to shake it. I look away and take her hand. It's the most disgusting feeling I've ever had. Worse than when I drank too much at a holiday party and threw it all up on the floor. In other words, pulled an Aubrey.

I'll never let that go.

"Okay," she says, "if you break this promise, you're going to hell. Both you and your family."

"Pfft, please, I'm already going to hell."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, you'll pitch-slap me so hard my belly fat will cause a tsunami."

"Close enough."

"We need to get to Bellas rehearsal."

Beca looks at the time. "Oh shoot, we do."

We start walking toward the auditorium and make it just in time.

"Fat Amy," Aubrey says, "I need to speak with you after rehearsal."

Ohhhhhh nooooooooo.

Rehearsal is full of cardio, so I lie down in the chairs.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Aubrey asks.

"Ohhhh, I'm, ah, horizontal running." I start moving my legs in a running fashion. She doesn't seem amused and makes me get up and run.

After practically dying, rehearsal is over and I have to speak with Aubrey.

"What's up?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What's up? What is up, Amy? You and I both know what's up." She paces around me like I'm being interrogated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You didn't go back to your dorm on aca-initiation night, did you?"

I stay silent, staring her down.

"Bumper told me everything, Amy. And I have the option to kick you from the Bellas today. You could go back to just sitting on your fat, lazy behind for the next semester just with the snap of my fingers."

What gets me is she actually snaps her fingers at that.

"Amy, I am going to make you a deal."

"Oh this can't be good," I moan.

"If you can find one girl in the next week that is sleeping with a Treble, I'll let you stay and she will go. Am I clear?"

Aubrey looks me dead in the eye with venomous darts coming from her snake-like eyes.

"Crystal," I peep.

Aubrey dismisses me and all I can think about is Beca. I know I swore to keep her feelings a secret, but she doesn't even care about the Bellas. I decide to stop worrying about it and get ready for the Riff Off. It's already seven and it starts at nine. I grab a taco and head back to my dorm to rest for a minute. I don't sleep at all though because I keep thinking about seeing Bumper. I've been able to avoid him lately with Bellas rehearsals and now that I know he turned me in for that one night stand, I hope he busted a vocal chord.

The thought of him turning me in infuriates me. I feel like taking a spork and carving out his—

"Amy, are you coming?" I hear Beca call outside the door. She snaps me out of my gruesome thoughts and I grab my shoes, slipping them on.

"Yeah, hold on!" I yell a bit too loudly

I trip on my way to the door and make a slight "oof" sound on impact.

"You okay?" she asks me.

"Peachy," I breathe.

"Well let's get this over with then," she sighs.

Maybe turning her in would be okay...


	6. Let's Talk About Sex

When we get to the pool, all of the other groups have already arrived. I see Bumper smirking at me and I shoot him a look back. We have a stare off until, before I know it, I see him running to the centre.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine I'll make you mine! Hey Mickey, hey hey hey Mickey! Oh Mickey—!"

And then there's the BU Harmonics

"You're so fine, and you're mine. I'll be yours till the end of time cuz you make me feel, oh you make me feel so shiny and new. Like a virgin, whose been touched for the very first time. Like—"

And there's Aubrey.

"The one in me, that's okay. See how you do it. Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!"

All of us girls join in, composing as we go along, and dance to the music. I eye Bumper as I sing along and he rolls his eyes.

We're in the middle of the chorus when a girl from the High Notes tries to cut us off and fails miserably.

"The negative effects of medical marijuana, folks!" our host explains. "You've been—" boom boom "—CUT!"

The next category is Songs about Sex and I think about jumping in with "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, but Cynthia Rose is already up there singing.

"Now, now, now come on. Now, now, now, come on, come on."

We all jump in with a "Ba ba, ba ba, baba ba" and Cynthia Rose hits it, grinding Stacie while she sings background vocals.

"Cuz I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex—"

"Baby, let's talk about you and me." Stupid Trebles. "Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex baby—"

"All through the night, I'll make love to you." I knew I could count on Stacie for this one. I jump in with her, singing harmony. "Like you want me to. And I—"

"Guess that's just the woman in you." Wow, go Jesse. "That brings out the man in me."

He's looking straight at Beca. She blows him a kiss at some point. But then she cuts him off.

"It's going down, fade to blackstreet. The homies got RB, collab creations, bump like acne, no doubt. Put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch. A dog couldn't catch me straight up. Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves, attracting honeys like a magnet, giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy: the original rump shakers."

Everyone looks at her, expecting her to go on. So she does.

"Shortie get down, good lord."

We all join in giving her a beat to groove and by the time we're done, everyone is in awe. I see Jesse making eyes at Beca while she belts out the lyrics from start to finish.

"Sorry ladies, the word was 'it' and you sang 'it's'. So you are—" boom boom "—CUT!"

All of us freak out in rage and the Trebles celebrate over their microphone.

I cross my arms as Bumper approaches me.

He and I exchange a quiet conversation before I join the other Bellas.

"You're here? Wow, I thought you'd be out and vocal chordless by now. Where are the wolves?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you right now," I tell him.

"And you shouldn't have spent the night with me either. You dirty dog," he scoffs.

I roll my eyes and shake my bum as I stalk off, just to give him a tease.

"I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake," I mumble.

Aubrey drills us on the way back from the pool.

"Can't we just appreciate what we just did there? That was awesome. It was spontaneous and fun."

Aubrey shuts her up and I turn around to see Bumper coming after me. My pace quickens, which is a rare occurrence, until I get back to my dorm, feeling his presence behind me.

I hear a knock.

"What do you want, Bumper?" I call.

"Open the door!" I hear a female voice call.

I open the door to find Beca outside, about to accidentally hit me in the face from knocking.

"Oh hey," she says.

"Come on in. Pop yourself a squat anywhere."

She sits in the desk chair properly which tells me something is off about her. Typically, she would take the bed and say that she needed to stretch after the long walk.

"So I saw you talking to Bumper," she says formally.

"Yeah, what a douchepants. Called me a dog. I told you, cheesecake. He's going down."

"Yeah, it must be tough keeping it a secret."

"You have no idea."

Beca sighs and unloads her mind like a machine gun.

"So I had sex with Jesse and I don't know what to do and it's killing me and I don't want Aubrey to find out because I have to stay in school and the Bellas or else I can't go to LA and if I don't go to LA, my dreams will be over and I won't have any reason to be happy and I regret it so much but yet I don't because it was the best night of my life and I swear if you ask me any questions I will walk out right now but you shook on never telling anyone about our Treble affairs so I know I can trust you."

I'm taken aback for a moment. Mostly because she thinks I won't tell anyone, but also because she was able to say that much on one breath.

"I don't know what to say, Miss Shady. Maybe he was digging the rapping? Some guys find that really sexy."

"No, this was earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Because I'm ashamed of it. But I had to tell you because I needed to get it out. And I want to do it again, but Aubrey will find out. I just know she will."

"Well, why would that hold you back? She can suspect, but unless you confess, she can't do anything."

"True," she says, mulling the idea over. "I don't know. I really like him."

"I'd say go for it. Now let me sleep, Jay-Z!"

Beca leaves laughing and closes the door.

I fall on the bed and sigh. What am I going to do? She trusts me. But I will be kicked from the Bellas if I don't turn her in.

Sometimes, a career has to come before a friendship.


	7. Busted, Babe

"She. Did. What?"

Aubrey's face looks like someone stole her Bella's scarf and shoved it up her—

"You have to be Aca-kidding me right now! I knew it! She got treble-boned!"

Her hands go to her head and rub her temples. She can't possibly have a bigger headache than I have for the past few weeks. Through Bella rehearsals, my thoughts have been on the decision to turn Beca in. I knew it wasn't the right thing, but perhaps it was.

"So...am I excused now?" I ask.

"Oh, um, yeah, just let me think."

I leave the room, smelling the smoke from Aubrey's ears even when I close the gym door. She was so angry that her face was as red as that cherry glaze you find on cheesecake.

I pull out my phone and almost warn Beca that Aubrey is going to rip her head off of her shoulders, but decide against it. She might suspect something. It Beca found out it was me, she would never talk to me again.

"Hey," I hear behind me.

Speak of the devil.

"Jesseeeeeeeeeee," I say awkwardly, "how're youuuuuuuu?"

"I'm alright. Have you seen Beca?"

"Yesterday at rehearsal. Why?"

He looks disappointed. "Just tell her to call me. Can you?"

This confuses me. Why wouldn't they be talking?

"I don't know, that's why I need her to call me."

Did I say that aloud?

"Yeah, sure, I'll pass the message. We have to be getting ready for regionals though. We got readmitted."

"I heard. From Bumper."

That name chills me.

"Oh," I say. "How is he?"

"Fine? I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. Just ready to crush him. No offence," I quickly add.

"None taken. Just don't forget."

I nod and make an OK sign at him and head back to my dorm before practice.

I turn the nob and find Bumper sitting on my bed. He's got his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. My roommate must have been back for once and let him in.

"Bumper," I call. He looks up immediately and rises from the bed. He paces toward me and I don't have time to push him away before he grabs my face and kisses me deeply, but somehow tenderly at the same time. His thumb grazes my cheek as he pulls back and his eyes shine as they meet mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me."

There's no sarcasm in his voice, but I am reluctant to trust him.

"You almost got me kicked out," I tell him.

"I know and it was horrible, but it was because I didn't want to lose you to them."

I make no move to back up, but no move to move closer either.

"Amy," he says creeping close enough for our noses to touch, "you're beautiful. Not fat guy beautiful, just beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

With that, I eliminate the space between us and all I can think is, I miss being kissed like this.

He backs up and pulls me with him and we fall on the bed.

All night, my only worry is that Beca will knock and I will remember that I missed rehearsal, that maybe someone will realise that I've been a complete and utter hypocrite. I lie awake all night worrying, but yet still completely serene in Bumper's arms. He holds me like a child sleeping with a dolly or something. Its perfect and beautiful and thinking that it will have to end soon is distressing, but relieving at the same time. We're going to regionals next week and how we're going to be focused on it, I haven't a clue.

I don't sleep all night. By the time my alarm goes off at seven, I'm completely exhausted and Bumper is just waking up. I feel his body jump a little bit when he hears the alarm, then he opens his eyes and starts caressing my bare shoulders.

"Good morning, Amy," he whispers. He kisses my head and I nuzzle into his neck.

"Good morning," I whisper back. I then proceed to scoot out of the covers that have all but fallen on the floor and pull on undergarments. I no sooner pull on a brazier before I feel Bumper (in all of his glory, I might add), come up behind me and hug me.

"You aren't going anywhere, missy," he says before pulling me back to the mattress. He tries to climb on top of me and kiss me, but I brush him aside. I've got class and Bellas rehearsal today and he has Treble rehearsal.

"I don't have time for your shinanigans this morning, Bumper."

I see the concern in his face as I'm pulling on a red mini skirt that everyone always has comments about. I like to believe that they're raving about my hot tamale toosh rather than how fat I am, but I know it's more likely the latter.

"Oh, come on baby, it's not that big a deal. You won't be late."

"Becca will be worrying. And rehearsal is today. Regionals is peeking around the corner and we can't be taken by surprise. You should gather up your boys too. Surely they could use a few extra rehearsals." I start pulling on some black heels and fluff my hair a little. It looks fine since i didn't really sleep on it.

"You know I'm rooting for you, right?"

This takes me by surprise. Normally, he would be against us taking the win, but maybe now his heart has changed. For me.

"Okay," I say just before grabbing my sack leaving the room with a bang.

Just as I'm turning to walk down the corridor, I run into Becca. Her face is red and puffy and she has tears running down her face.

"What's wrong, cheeks?" I ask, taking her into a hug. She quickly pushes away.

"Aubrey confronted me last night." Her voice is a hiss. "She said that I'm lucky I'm choreographing because if I weren't, I'd be out. Wanna know why?"

"Because she's an intolerable b—"

"No, someone told her about my arrangement with Jesse. Who do you think it was?"

"Jesse?" I peep. By now I'm shaking.

"Nope, she's standing right here lying to me. I can't believe you."

She turns and strides down the hall as if she weren't crying, but I hear her sobs muffled by her pride. Going to my English 102 class, the guilt washes over me in unspeakable waves.

What have I done?


	8. Broken Smiles, Broken Hearts

"5, 6, 5-6-7-8"

Becca counts as we sing our Regionals piece. She's obviously trying to get our performance perfect by doing extra rehearsals. She wants to prove to Aubrey that she can make us something special, which she has. We've definitely come alive with this new piece. Becca has made the Bellas into something extraordinary that shine on the stage.

Not that I've had a chance to tell her.

Since our fight, Becca and I have not spoken at all. It has been four days, Regionals are three days away. She has not spoken to me at all except cordially during rehearsals. I can't help but miss my best friend. Bumper helps me take my mind off of it for a little while, but when he falls asleep, my head continuously regrets having hurt my best friend so terribly.

She was lucky she didn't get kicked out. Aubrey typically would have booted her despite her position and finished the routine herself, but with Regionals growing nearer and nearer, she simply couldn't. Maybe even Aubrey understands how talented Becca is.

As we close rehearsal for the day, I can feel my heart beating like a kangaroo hop in my chest after all of the dancing. We come to our final beat and we're all panting. We're ready.

"Great job, guys," Becca says. "Same time tomorrow, we just have a few more things to work through for polishing and then it's off to Regionals."

Everyone cheers and hugs and does that squealy excited girl thing before we break to head off to lunch and the rest of our classes.

Becca is packing up her sack as I'm approaching her.

"Don't even think about it," she says before even turning around.

That chick is psychic or something.

"Sorry, I just miss my best friend is all," I tell her. I quickly regret the sass that accompanies my words.

She turns and looks at me. There's enough hatred in her eyes to start a truck. "You mean the one that you betrayed and lied to in order to reserve your spot on the team? That one? Because she doesn't particularly want to talk to you at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah—"

"BEEP! Too late. See you at rehearsal, Fat Amy!" She starts to walk away and I grab her arm.

"What do you want from me?!" I say in a raised voice. I see the shock in her eyes since even I realise that this is very out of character for me. "Do you want me to leave Bumper?! If that makes you happy, I will! Because I won't lose my best friend over something this stupid, something so stupid as a spot on a team!"

Becca sighs. "No, I want you to see how much you hurt me. Jesse broke it off because of what happened and the whole thing at the competition when I yelled at him and I guess I sort of blamed it on you. Because you thought that your position was more important than mine and it ended up ruining my relationship too while you're off sleeping with Bumper. You're doing the same thing you turned me in for."

"I'll talk to Jesse. Just please tell me it's okay between us."

She just stares at me for a moment. She has a skeptical yet sorrowful expression as if she's sure she won second place in the science fair, but hopes she won first.

"Okay," she says. "But don't ever do that again."

We both laugh and hug it out.

"I really missed you, Shady."

"Pfft, I know," she says jokingly. "Now get off, I'm not used to this much womanly affection."

"You love it, lesbi-honest."

Becca looks at her watch and starts moving along faster. She curses under her breath and I know where she's headed. She had mentioned something about her dad. Definitely not at the studio.

I pull out my phone and message Jesse.

From: fatsliceamy

Eyyyy, J-swift, 1ce ur done w ur class, meet me th cafe. time?

It's only a few seconds later that I receive a reply.

From: jessefromthestudio

10 min?

From: fatsliceamy

K

So I gather my sack and end up running into Jesse on the way to the cafe.

"What did you want?" he asks.

"It's my fault Becca almost got kicked out of the Bellas. You can't just leave her over that. She loves you even if she won't admit it. She can be very cold sometimes and doesn't like to express herself, but that's just her."

"Amy, it's done. She and I are over."

"But you don't have to be—"

"Give it up. Just give it up."

With that he blew away with the breeze, carrying his broken heart on his sleeve.


	9. Regionals Reunion

I feel my heart beating through my chest.

The crowd cheers as the Regionals announcer says three words: "The Barden Bellas!"

A thousand commands run through my head, strutting out on the stage: head up, smile, with purpose, don't forget the routine.

I see Bumper way in the back and it surprises me. I'm such a lucky girl.

I hear the pitch.

Here we go.

"It seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night when the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile. Everybody look to their left, everybody look to their right. Can you feel that? Yeah we're paying with love tonight."

Then Lilly rips out some sick beat boxing licks and the show is really on. Cynthia Rose slams her solo and we all back her up as if we're one person, one track spinning around all night.

Becca's solo comes up and she's looking straight at Jesse and he looks straight at her in shock. This song must mean something to them. There comes a point where Becca throws her fist up in the air and he does the same.

From my spot on the stage, their chemistry radiates back and fills the room. Everything was forgotten between them and forgiven just the same.

Thank goodness they're back.

All too soon, the song is over and they announce us the winners of Regionals. The cheering is deafening and it almost doesn't seem real. Are we really champions? Did we really do it?

I watch Becca run down the stage over to Jesse, and I follow her lead running to Bumper. He automatically picks me up—with some effort—and kisses me long and soft. He holds me for a while saying how proud he is of me. He had dropped out of the Trebles to go to LA, which meant that we could be together without any rules of Aubrey's. The fact he came all the way back here to watch me doesn't surprise me, but yet I still didn't expect him to.

Over Bumper's shoulder, I see Becca pull Jesse in to kiss him. Who knew one song could make such a difference?

One song mended a stronger love than I have ever seen before. One song meant that the season was over. One song changed the face of the Barden Bellas.

For this, I will always be grateful. 


End file.
